Let it Soar
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup reveals that he knows more than there is to know about dragons. And he also reveals a part of him no one knew about. Unsure about the categories. Parody of Let It Go.


Let it Soar

Hiccup had no idea what to do. For a moment, he was afraid his father was going to kill Toothless.

But then, he marched forward, and snatched the weapon from his father's hands.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup growled. He walked around, opening all the cages. The dragons crept out. They all stared at the boy who freed them.

"HICCUP?!"Astrid snapped, "WHAT GIVES?!"

He could feel their eyes on him. Full of disgust. Hatred. Disappointment.

He knew that this was risky, but he wasn't about to give up that easily.

Hiccup sighed, opened his mouth, and started to sing. Which only got him more stares.

_"The fire glows red on the ashes that are left,_

_theres nothing left to be said._

_An island of discrimination,_

_and the future's in my hands."_

Hiccup looked at the helmet on the floor.

He backed away, and bumped into Toothless. The Night Fury nudged him gently. Urging him to go on.

_"The roaring thunder dwells deep inside my heart,_

_couldn't bring it out, _

_couldn't be a part._

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them,_

_be the strong Viking you need to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!_

_Well now they know!"_

He grabbed a sword, and jumping on Toothless, the duo took flight.

Hiccup then began to slice the arena, the dragons inside, flew out.

_"Let it soar!_

_Let it soar!_

_Let the dragons come tonight!"_

Eyez went wide.

What did he mean by that?

The dragons...

he couldn't mean that more were coming? Did he?

_"Let it soar! _

_Let it soar! _

_Everything will be alright! _

_I don't care._

_I'm not like the rest,_

_let the dragons fly! _

_The sky is the only place I belong."_

Astrid glared at Hiccup. She knew that now everyone believed her story. That Hiccup as hoarding a dragon.

Hiccup, wasn't surprised she told them. The minute he saw her leave, he held Toothless back, telling him no one would believe the story. And now, here he was. Doing the thing he should have done a long time ago.

_"It's funny how one disaster, _

_brings forth forbidden chance. _

_And those fears that used to tie me, _

_don't matter anymore!"_

It's true. Hiccup used to be afraid. Afraid of failing. Afraid of being outcasted. But, that was probably the best thing that could happen to him. If he wss exiled, or even killed, he'd be happy. And if Toothless was killed, he'd join the only friend he had.

_"It's time to see ,_

_what I can do! _

_To break tradition, _

_and stop the war. _

_No right, _

_just flight, _

_and liberty! _

_We're free!"_

Hiccup laughed as the dragons continued to take flight. The vikings ran around, trying to stop the dragons.

They all glared at Hiccup.

But he was too busy to notice.

He didn't care anymore.

So, he let them glare.

Soon, they'd see who he really was.

_"Let it soar! _

_Let it soar! _

_With the dragons I will fly! _

_Let it soar! _

_Let it soar! _

_It's time to give it a try! _

_They see me! _

_I am here! _

_Let the dragons fly!"_

Hiccup walked to the center of the arena.

Everyone backed up when they saw the few remaining dragons light up their flames in their mouths, yet not one blast was released.

Hiccup picked up the helmet Stoick gave him. He touched it gently.

_"The wind is calling to me, _

_crying for my flight!_

_My heart is flying into a new world, _

_what a blast! _

_And one thought brings forth pain from all my past! _

_I'm never going back,"_

This whole time, he's had his head down. When he looks up, everyone gasps when they see his eyes are exactly like Toothless'. Green, and in slits. Hiccup growls as he glares back harder than the other vikings all combined.

The ground starts to rumble and the Vikings try hard to stay up, though few succeed. The others end up falling over or knocking into walls and each other.

_"the past will carve my path!"_

He tossed the helmet up, and watched as a Terrible Terror snatched it.

There were looks and gasps of shock and fear when Hiccup's hands started to glow. He slammed his left foot down, a crack filling the air. Hiccip aimed his hands down, and lifted them up, the glow began to spread like a roaring inferno.

_"Let it soar!_

_Let it soar!_

_Like the dragons I will fly!"_

Hiccup smirked as he got TALLER. His lower left leg, which had crack when he slammed it down, was replaced by a prosthetic. Hiccup started to fill out more. His hair spiked out more, two small braids behind his right ear. He then changed his clothes into leather armor.

_"Let it soar! _

_Let it soar! _

_Valhalla,_

_here I come!"_

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back. Scales started to form on his cheek bones, make them more sharp and defined. Hiccup patted Toothless and the Night Fury took flight. The other vikings ran out, and watched him fade away with his last words. They also couldn't help what he meant by going to Valhalla...unless. No. No, it wasn't possible. He wouldn't consider taking his life?

Well, in a way, he already did.

_"Here I am,_

_in the sky at last!_

_Let the dragons fly!_

_The sky is the only place I belong." _

Hiccup looked down. Berk got smaller and smaller.

And then, it faded completely.

Hiccup smirked as he roared.

The other dragons roared in response.

He had a queen to get rid of.

Then, and only then, would he be free to free dragons.

And hopefully, find someone who feels the exact same way he does.

Until then, there was an endless world to explore, and on the back of Toothless, it just got a whole lot bigger.

There was no limit to what he could discover.

And nothing was going to stop him.

Not Astrid.

Not the man he called his father.

Not Gobber.

Not his past.

The only thing left was the future, and everything it held in its grasp.

**Kura: Review! This was origanally gonna be a crossover with Frozen but once I wrote the song, I decided to just keep it as HTTYD. Though it does include HTTYD 2 Hiccup. **


End file.
